1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing device that prints on media that is held in a tray, a tray that is guided to and conveyed inside the printing device in a state of carrying media that is to be printed on by the printing device, and a conveyance device that conveys the tray.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, when printing on media having a certain thickness such as a CD-R, DVD or card with a printing device, a media carrier tray (hereafter, also referred to as a carrier tray) for supplying media to the inside of the printing device and conveying media inside the printing device was used. For example, as illustrated in FIG. 10, there is a carrier tray that is constructed such that a tapered shape, the thickness of which becomes narrower going toward the front, is provided on the tip end of the main body of the carrier tray, and so that a thin plastic sheet that is thinner than the carrier tray is attached so as to protrude further toward the front than the tapered shape (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-42384).